Seven minutes in Hell
by superheroninjadinosaurs
Summary: Because Axel couldn't stop flipping the coin, because Roxas wouldn't stop smiling like the devil he was, because Sora was way too hot for his own good, but mostly because I was trapped on a bus with them for seven minutes.


Disclaimer: I do not own these people!

Warning: Oneshot, rated for cursing, and subject matter ;D oh and the obvious yaoi!

* * *

><p>Axel licked his lips from his seat behind us, his arm wrapped around Roxas' shoulders. He was flipping a nickel over and over again, like he always did. That grin crept onto his face, and I knew after being friends with him since the seventh grade, that the senior was up to no good. "Hey Riku." His voice sounded all too coy for what he was about to do. Another flip of the coin as the huge yellow monster started up. "Care to play a game?" Roxas smiled with him; their crookedness made them perfect for each other.<p>

"No." I didn't even hesitate once the question was posed. Sora's big blue eyes lit up at the word game, and from that moment I knew I was doomed.

"Come on Riku, don't be such a kill joy." He fluttered his long chestnut eyelashes at me, in the way he did when he wanted me to cave… and he was just getting started, "what kind of game is it Axel?" he craned his neck to get a better look at the sinister red-headed devil.

"Well it's a fun game, Sor." I could have sworn Roxas tongue flickered out of his mouth like a serpent, except it didn't. He jumped from the place behind us just as the bus turned a corner. I thought about how I hated sitting in the way front, because I hated the drug addicts in the back of the bus more; nothing worse than the smell of pot after a long literature lecture. Axel flicked him the coin and the blonde caught it as if it was a practiced routine. He flipped it, the silver piece landing heads up then heads up and tails… why was that annoying habit so… annoying? "You're dating him right?" he yanked his thumb over to me and I snorted, _no Sora just loves to hold hands with every guy he knows_.

"Yeah," he beamed brightly, "for five months now!" he smiled endearingly at me and fluttered his eyelashes again.

"That's very good, indeed." Axel breathed a little too close to my neck for my liking, "this game will be perfect for the two of you then." He made a rumble in his throat I wasn't sure if he was clearing it or laughing openly at us.

"Cut it out guys." I sighed closing my eyes and shaking my head, "I don't want to play." The clear _flink_ _flink flink_ reverberated in my ears, "and stop that damned coin flipping, it's annoying." I opened my eyes and narrowed them on the coin in disgust, suddenly wishing I had told the cafeteria lady to keep it instead of telling Axel he could have it. I saw Roxas' eyes slide up to meet Axel's behind me and he flipped it over our heads as the bus came to a jerking stop at a red light.

"Then play." Roxas sneered. _flink_ _flink flink flink_ _flink flink. _

"No."_ flink_ _flink flink._

"Aw come on Riku! They want us to play so bad! It has to be fun!"_ flink._

"Yeah, 'come on Riku!'" they mimicked Sora flipping the coin between the two of them, why on earth was it bothering me so damned much?

"no." then silence. I smiled on the inside until the bus started again. _flink flin. flink. flink flink. flink flink flink. _"OKAY FINE! JUST STOP!" I grabbed the nickel and shoved it into my jean pockets. Sora bounced excitedly in his seat and the other couple grinned wolfishly; I, Riku, had just fallen into a trap. This was how they captured all their prey.

"Now, now, Riku, no need to be so temperamental." Axel tsked his tongue a waggled his finger in my face. "And now that you have accepted, there's no backing down. For either of you. " he winked at his counterpart.

"The name of the game is 'Seven minutes in _Hell._' Got it?" Roxas held a twinkle in his eyes as he stared right at Sora when he spoke. I saw my brunette gulp feeling just like me.

"Rules are clear." Axel spoke.

"For the next seven minutes, either you or Sora…."

"Will tease the other."

"Relentlessly," I felt my eyes go huge and Sora became very nervous.

"And the other one cannot do a damned thing about it." Axel winked.

"Absolutely nothing! Not even moving their hand away."

"No." I refused, not liking this one bit.

"nuh uh uh! You have to Riku!"

"On what grounds?"

"A man is only as good as his word, you know. It shows character. And there is a whole year ahead to flip a coin, if you will." When had that innocent boy taken on Axel's devilish personality?

"fine." I groaned.

"One or two?" Axel asked.

"What?" I whipped around to look at him with confusion.

"Just pick one." He rolled his eyes as the bus pulled up to the first stop.

"Two!" Sora said a little bit on the edgy side, and the boys shared another knowing grin.

"Good… then Sora will do the teasing." Roxas didn't bother holding back his laughter as a few students shuffled passed us and off the bus. The yellow beast pulled away from the stop and my time began; exactly seven minutes until Sora and I's stop.

Sora blushed but started anyway. The first thing he did was peck me on the lips like he always did. His mango flavored lips left me wanting another kiss even though I wasn't allowed to respond to it. He looked at me puzzled and disappointed, "why didn't you kiss me back?" he crossed his arms.

"rules." Is all I said, wanting to pull him in, but I remembered I couldn't. It was all on Sora, and if the worst he was going to do was peck my lips leaving them tingly with mango juice, than it wasn't going to be so bad. Realization spread over his cute pouty features_. I was dead fucking wrong_.

His lips connected with mine again, lingering a bit longer than the last one. He untangled our fingers that lay laced in his lap. He pulled away licking his lips, fluttering his eyelashes. That boy could do that all day long, and I would never become anymore used to it. He leaned forward again kissing the corner of my lips and I felt my body jerk. Dammit Sora! He felt me move and backed away giggling. Roxas and Axel watched intently at the little show, but I tried not to pay attention to them. Sora inhaled deeply and so did I. it was a bad move on my part; because now Sora's sweet innocent yet sexy sent was all in my brain. He kissed my jaw nipping every now and again, as I ignored him. Where did he learn to do that? His fingers brushed over my knee as his soft lips made their way to my neck. He brushed a lock of silver hair out of the way and kissed the exposed flesh. I inhaled sharply and Roxas sniggered somewhere out in front. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sora's cheeks flushed a lovely pink color. His lips found their way to the sweet spot on my neck and I groaned, hoping no one heard it. I felt the brunette smile against my heated flesh; fuck he heard it. He bit the spot harshly and I forced myself not to end the game right then.

The bus came to the second stop, and a few other teens filed passed taking pictures that would without a doubt end up on FaceBook in a matter of moments. Sora bit harder before running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. It felt so damned good to have Sora be so dominating for once. I let out another groan when he sucked on that spot for what felt like forever. He pulled away and my eyes slid open to see his dazzling blue ones staring at the massive hickey that would form. "Riku," he leaned in close to my ear, his breath ghosting over my piercings, "you look hot with hickeys." He pulled away giggling before he hoisted himself in my lap straddling my waist. On the fucking school bus! My hands twitched up before I forced them back down to the leather seat.

The third stop came into view and I glared at it hard when I felt Sora's hands press against my inner thighs. I bit my lip as they made small patterns slipping their way up my denim blue jeans. I leant forward being sure not to touch him as I did. The others lurch forward to yell the end of the game, but I stopped to catch his ear, "I hope you enjoy this, because as soon as we get home… I'm going to make a mess of you, Sora." My voice was hoarse, but I didn't care. Every single move he made… every single slight hip role no one else caught was driving me mad. I wanted to ravage him right in there in the seat.

We pulled away from the fourth stop and he just giggled, "is that a threat or a promise?" he bit my lower lip shifting his hand so it was over my growing arousal through my jeans. Sora was so sexy, I almost couldn't stand it. I looked up to see Roxas with raised eyebrows and wide smirk. The brunette worked on a new spot on my neck drawing out another low growl from my throat clenching and unclenching my fists; I could see why it was called 'Seven minutes in hell' now. He moved his hands from my groin and slipped them up the hem of my shirt, his shaking fingers left burning touches all over my body. They brushed past my stomach muscles and I loved to look of Sora's chestnut eyes lashes half covering his sapphire blue eyes filled with want as he stared at me. He gulped and set back to slowly grinding against me in a way that made it look as if it was all the bus's doing and not his own, and sucking on my neck. I flung my head back onto the grey leather of the public school's bus relishing in the feeling, and hating it all the same.

"WHOO!" Axel whistled when the bus came to a halt at its last stop. I snapped forward grabbing Sora's face and crushing our lips together in a sultry kiss. He felt so damned good. Our lips moved together perfectly and his tongue was the first to dart out of his small pink mouth to coax mine into playing. I happily obliged and let him explore my mouth, loving how he tasted. I sighed into the kiss and felt him do the same just before pulling apart with a thin trail of saliva connecting us. Our breathing was ragged for a few moments as the last of the students filed off the bus.

"Whoa! I'm impressed Riku! You actually held out! No one's done that before!" I felt my eye twitch at Roxas' comment as he hopped of the last step of the bus. Sora quickly climbed off me gathered his things and pulled me to my feet in the small space. I followed suit. I couldn't help but grin at the eagerness in his movements as he tugged me off the bus. I didn't look back to see if Axel got off or not because Sora was still pulling me all the way up to his front door, shakily unlocking it and then pushing me inside and up against the nearest hard surface; the door itself.

He smashed his lips on mine kissing me hard and groaning into the kiss. Our tongues fought again and he forced my hands up his shirt. When they stayed in their place he wrapped his arms around my neck. I let my hands roam his chest under his shirt. He broke the kiss panting heavily, "Riku, you either take me now," he ground our hips together in a way that made me gasp, pulling on my silver hair, "or **_I'll_** do it." I gulped.

* * *

><p>Review if you liked! Or you know wanna know what the two do from there ;3<p>

Just getting my mind off things for the moment, took a day break from my other two stories. :p

Lolol I should be doing research right now XD but I just procrastinated out the ass for two hours! Oh well~~


End file.
